


Boom!Headshot

by trilliath



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MEKmeme Prompt:<br/>Confession: I hate Kai Leng and if it weren't for his plot armor my squad would have kicked his sorry ass. I got so mad every time he escaped me via cutscene, and even moreso when he sent that freaking email totally trolling Shepard.</p><p>The prompt: I want Kai Leng to lose this immunity of his on Thessia. BUT I don't want Shepard to take him out, I want Garrus to do it. Turns out he doesn't appreciate how much this 'assassin' has been pissing off his mate. There's a gunship? That's nothing. Kai Leng has a sword? PFT! Garrus breaks the thing in two with his bare talons ("Who brings a sword to a gun-fight?). Points if he takes out the gunship on his own as well.</p><p>So basically, Garrus goes all Saren on Kai Leng's ass (growling, stalking after you like a BAMF, being all 'you're an irritating little shit and I'm going to lay the smack-down, so help me'). His complete and utter bad-assness riles both he and Shepard up so they're anxious to get back to the Normandy. They barely make it to her room before things get hot and heavy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom!Headshot

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, how could you resist a prompt like this?  
> It's a bit rough around the edges because I saw this prompt in the middle of posting another fic so I just wrote it out pretty quickly. But still fun I think!

Shepard hit the ground hard, rolling away as a spray of bullets hits ground where she had been standing.  
With a raw burst of angry power Shepard threw a warp field at the gunship in response. 

Garrus and Liara were tumbling out of sight as huge chunks of debris cascaded down from the vast ceilings after the impacts from the gunship's missiles knocked them loose and Shepard hunkered down close to the wall (pew?) she crouched against, bringing up her barriers against any falling debris.

"Goddamn you Kai Leng you cowardly little shit," she shouted, voice raw with frustration at the way all this shit was going down. Raw with pain over the way that bastard had foreshortened Thane's life.

Despite herself, Shepard felt a little like she was losing her shit, growing mentally clumsy from carrying her emotions about the galaxy, about Thane, and now with Liara's (understandably) high emotions bubbling over that day, it was a bit much, even for her.  
"Fucking hell I am going to stop you, whatever it takes," but to her anger, her voice cracked slightly. _Stars_ , she couldn't believe she was letting this little vomit-licker get under her skin.

Kai Leng laughed maniacally as he stood under the guarding watch of his little gunship.  
"Keep deluding yourself Shepard, I am vastly superior to you in every way," the assassin crowed.

Then Shepard heard another sound, a familiar one, a little like the gunship turret winding up again - but no, more familiar than that even, and more out of place.

It was Garrus, she realized. He was _laughing_.

The sound grew louder as he rolled easily out from cover, gracefully, powerfully landing on his feet, sniper rifle in his hands. There was a low whining hum building from the holo-interface of his omni-tool as he strode slowly forward.

Shepard could only gape as he walked straight out of cover and up the pathway towards the crouched assassin, who looked highly perplexed at this development. He unsheathed his sword again and shifted as though uncertain which tactic to take. The pilot in the gunship looked startled as she started scrambling at the controls to warm up the guns again after their requisite cooldown.

"Spirits but I've had about enough of your bullshit," Garrus said, voice rolling rich with biting sarcasm, dualtones pitched broadly apart as he raised his voice to make himself heard.

Lifting his arm with perfect nonchalance, he sent the modified high-charged overload in a blast that had the gunship's shields crackling and sputtering. In an easy motion he brought his hand back, lifted the rifle to his shoulder, and shot

One-two ... Three times through the wavering electricity, hitting the precise point on the cockpit that would cause it to shatter. The crack echoed in the cavernous temple, and then Garrus lowered his rifle. Shepard leaned her own weapon's scope up to see the body of the pilot slump over onto the console, head half-missing and partially on fire. The gunship wobbled, then veered off sharply at an odd angle away from the entrance to the temple.

"Let's be clear about something, little human," Garrus called, pausing for the sound of the gunship screaming into the walls of the cliff, exploding in a hot red-orange fireball.

"You are _unbelievably_ outclassed here," he said, slamming home a fresh heat sink.

"And while up until now, you've just pissed me off, now, you made a serious mistake. You pissed Shepard off," his voice going deadly.

"So I'm going to kill you, and, a little reality check here, I definitely won't even need to bother her to help me take care of you," he announced, swinging the barrel of his rifle to where Kai Leng was crouched. 

As expected, the assassin rolled from his favored position near the entrance in favor of better cover.

"Really," Garrus called, turning and nonchalantly slipping between the benches and debris to outflank the man, "If a terminally ill drell pretty much kicked your ass," he continued, racking his rifle to the clip on his armor and hopping up onto a chunk of pillar. Kai Leng doubled back fast at the sight of the turian looming over him, diving between two pews and rolling away into a dusty rubble-cloud.  
"I think I should point out the fact that I'm a young, healthy, battle-hardened, ruthless and pissed off turian soldier who happens to be the best fucking sniper around."  
Garrus climbed up a little higher so he could get an even better view of the new layout of the room, scanning it with military precision, getting to know his battlefield.  
"I know you don't understand other species, being so obsessed with yourself and all. But I'm pretty sure that means you've got only one hope of getting out of here alive,"

Shepard stared at him in awe.

"And that's if you crawl, right now, on your hands and knees and beg the commander's forgiveness. I say that because, she's a lot more honorable and merciful than me. She might let you live," Garrus shouted, scanning the room. 

He turned his head then to look down at Shepard, "Or am I wrong?" he said, grinning like he hoped she'd say yes.

He looked absolutely lethal, raw and powerful and in charge, just the way he had when she'd found him on Omega, when she'd watched him man-handle Fade like a rag doll. Just like then, it sent stabs of desire and unfathomable emotion through her.  
So just like when he'd shot Harkin in the leg, she had no intention of interfering with his lethal intent.

"Yeah, I'm fresh out of mercy," she called up to him, making sure her voice could be heard throughout the temple.

Garrus laughed at that, standing up from the pillar he'd leaned against. "Too bad Kai Leng," he said, sounding anything but disappointed, "Guess I'll have to kill you."

Turning his head and growling low in his throat he leapt down from the rubble in a graceful dash that was so fast he was just a blur of blue and silver. Then he was disappearing into the shadows of the rubble, raw predator.

Shepard scanned around for Liara, found her moving slowly in a low sideways crouch over to her position, thick blood dripping from a wound in her lower leg. Shepard felt concern spike up in her throat but Liara had a determined set to her features though and she was otherwise moving easily. She grimaced a half grin at Shepard as she slouched against the rubble beside the commander and merged her biotic barrier with Shepard's, ensuring that neither of them would fall victim to Kai Leng's remaining weapons as Garrus stalked him.

She tried to follow them, catching a flicker of black, then a flash of silver here and there among the rubble, but the air was growing thick with dust from the destruction and making it even harder to track their movements.

Liara smeared medi-gel over her wound, getting back up to full strength. Shepard could only watch the scenery, trying to keep track. Her HUD placed a blip with Garrus's movements, tracking fast, so fast, around the room.  
She scrambled to her feet when the blip started to make straight towards her.

Suddenly Kai Leng appeared out of the rubble near the crumbled beacon, sprinting fast towards her, sword extended like a pike.  
Garrus leapt forward in his path landing light on his feet and spinning low with a sweep of leg at the Assassin, causing him to veer sideways and swing the sword back around in a hard slash towards the turian. Garrus just laughed, sweeping under the blade and raking a knife-hand strike to the groin - not that it would do the eunuch any damage, Shepard thought maliciously.  
Kai Leng jabbed again with the sword and Shepard was immediately reminded of a turian codex entry she had read years ago. There was a reason there weren't swords in turian historical weaponry. Knives and talons and fan-blades, sure. But swords? They just didn't work.

In a fast twist Garrus had his armored palms coming along the flat of the blade in a fast chop, snapping the narrow blade between them. In a fast move Kai Leng let go the katana and swung at him with a smaller knife, but Garrus pressed inside his swing with a scissoring darting step, striking his arm hard on the nerves of Kai Leng's arm, and simultaneously hitting him square in the solar plexus with a heel-hand strike of his other hand.  
The hit was audible, possibly breaking the bone as the knife clattered to the ground.  
The assassin stumbled back as if to turn and run but Garrus stopped him and ended the fight with a quintessentially turian move, slashing one long leg in a deadly arc, planting his two-pronged foot into the hollow of Kai leng's neck and heaving, sweeping him bodily off his feet and down to the hard floor of the temple, banging his head down with an audible crack.

"Did I mention I'm also a top-ranked hand-to-hand specialist?" he asked conversationally.

Rhetorically, since he stepped down hard, crushing his windpipe but not breaking his neck.  
No, he had one more thing to do.

He reached back for his sniper rifle and let it expand out as he disengaged the inferno rounds. Taking careful aim, he lined it up with Leng's forehead, not touching him with the barrel.

With no more preamble he pulled the trigger, firing a single high-velocity round straight through the assassin's skull. With a crack and whine of rifle and bone, pink and red human smeared the floor in a wet spray.  
He studied the image for a moment with a tilted head before lifting his foot from the remainder of neck and turning.

"One less to worry about," he announced, striding towards Shepard, who was standing several feet away with her mouth ajar. He smirked at her, and the look on her face slipped from awe into a responding grin.

__________________________

 

Shepard kept turning to look at him, walking sideways as they made their way back through the rubble towards the shuttle hovering at the end of the long broken walkway. Small favors being what they were, most of the reapers had moved further into the city, giving the destruction an illusion of peace.

Liara led the way with the data tucked firmly in her hands.  
Shepard looked at Garrus again, shaking her head.  
He turned a narrow-eyed gaze on her.  
"What?"

She just bit her lip, grinning at him incredulously. "I just… damnit I love seeing you like that."

"Like what?"

"Like… when you kicked Harkin's ass, or when you ordered people around on Menae… only better because you beat the shit out of him with your hands! Your HANDS!" she said, punching him on the arm.  
She looked at him with a huge smile on her face as her eyes lit up. "Oh spirits, do turians have martial arts competitions? Can you go beat some people up and let me watch?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

He barked a laugh and grabbed the neck rim of her armor, pulling her tight against him as he walked sideways with her, dipping his head down to hers, nuzzling her cheek. "Anything you want, Shepard, always."

She nuzzled back in return, then gazed up at him for a long moment. Abruptly she laughed. "Fuck, Vakarian, now that I think about it… no martial arts tournaments. I'd probably just embarrass myself by jumping you in public if you do that."  
She stepped back from him, "Which I'm about to embarrass Liara by doing right now," she muttered, shoving him playfully as he reached for her again.

Liara turned an amused glare over her shoulder at Shepard, "Shepard, I'm an asari, in case you forgot."

Garrus just laughed again, "I think that means feel free to jump me, Shepard," he said with a low rumble. "Even if sex on a battlefield is a little deviant, even by asari standards." His voice went rough and low, dripping sex like the idea of being deviant excited him even more.

And oh boy was she definitely feeling that down in her lower reaches… near the bottom, to quote the asari who walked several paces ahead of them.  
"Sorry I'm being odd." she said to Garrus in a low voice. "You were just so fucking impressive."

He responded with a pleased rumble, then Garrus laughed, "Shepard, I feel like that every time I go with you on a mission."

She frowned at him, tilting her head to the side suspiciously.

"Do you really not get how amazing you are to watch go to work on the galaxy?" he said, jerking her to a stop and pulling her tight to his chest. He flicked his mandibles as he looked down at her, sliding lascivious hands over her waist. "Also, you'll notice I didn't say it's deviant by turian standards," he added.

Shepard actually blushed.  
"Oh shit," she blurted, "I want you so badly I'm actually considering it! Run awaaaay," she muttered to herself, incredulous as she slipped out of his grasp and chased after Liara.  
It was probably a wise choice since they were only a few dozen feet from the shuttle. They loaded in and took off, heading back to the Normandy. 

But Garrus wasn't content to leave it at that, and neither was she. He pulled her bodily into his lap, pulling her thighs on either side of his hips so she straddled him. Garrus stared at her with heat behind his eyes, casually flicking at the clasps and catches of his gauntlets, then his arm plates. Shepard just watched him with sparking eyes, licking her lips in nervous excitement. When Garrus tugged off his chestplate and slid it away between them she darted a look at Liara. 

"Garrus," she hiss, voice taut and low when he unsnapped the pelvic plate of his armor.

He just quirked a brow plate at her with an amused flick of mandible, tilting his head so he could find the clasps on her own body armor.

"Garrus!" she said more loudly, pushing back as though to move away. He clamped hard hands on her hips, pinning her there.

"Humans," Liara said fondly, rolling her eyes and moving gracefully up towards the cockpit, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Mmm," Garrus growled against her neck, dipping fingers into the catches on her cuirass so that the breastplate came free, leaving only her black bodysuit between him and her skin. He dragged rough hands up the side of her hips and under the seam of the stretchy fabric, caressing the curve of her waist with a hard stroke. Then he snapped off her pelvic plate and let it clatter to the deck, dipping his hand into the fold of her leggings to touch her hot wet center.

"Oh shit," she muttered as he slid a finger inside her. She was wet, so very wet for him with excitement.  
She rocked against him, feeling the excitement of the residual battle and their current location rush through her.

She fumbled a hand down against Garrus's turian bodysuit, pulling the snap of the fabric so that his pelvic ridge was exposed. With only a single stroke from her fingers, his plates loosened enough for his cock to slip into her hand. Apparently she wasn't the only one excited. She grinned at him and ducked her head to trace the scars on his mandible with her tongue. 

As always it elicited a groan as she laved the sensitive skin with her tingling human fluids. 

His cock grew hard in her hand and he tugged on her hips as he tipped his head to nip at the skin of her neck. When he reached down urgently to take his own cock she lifted her hands to stroke his fringe. He spread her soft folds with one hand and guided himself into her with the other. He moaned, low and tight with his subvocals in perfect harmony to the pleased hum she made as she rocked her hips down hard. The plates of their leg armor groaned along with them as they moved against each other.  
He rolled his hips, thrusting up into her hard.

The rocking of the shuttle as they passed through turbulent atmosphere added to the urgency of the situation and she threw back her head, riding him with every ounce of her desire. 

His fingers dug sharply into her hips, pulling her to meet his thrusts. The angle had her swollen clit rubbing against his pelvic ridge in firm strokes. The shuttle rocked hard again, nearly tossing her from his lap, but both of them gripped each other with warrior's reflexes, slamming roughly together. He moaned, low and rumbling as she rocked away with the next sway of the shuttle.

Gasping, she gripped the support beams on either side of his head and cried out, slamming down against the hard ridges of his body and clenching down around him. Her body shook as she rode the orgasm out, panting little breaths against his throat. With a moan he jerked her hips back, freeing him of her body. He erupted against the stretchy material covering her abdomen, rocking against her. 

They sat back, looking at each other with sweaty flushed grins and slack mandibles.  
Laughter bubbled up from their chests at the excited rush of it all. Shepard stepped back, tugging the fabric of her bodysuit as she looked down at the iridescent cum on her. She laughed again and looked around for a cleanup kit. Garrus sighed contentedly as he tucked his bodysuit back in place and gazed up at her. 

"So, about those hand-to-hand competitions…" he murmured tipping his head back.


End file.
